littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Allusions and Content
Little King's Story is a game rated "T" by ESRB. Despite looking like a game aimed for children, it hides some adult humor and content in various places. In Letters Some innuendos come in the form of letters from the Suggestion Box. *At the end of each fan letter is signed off by one or two characters, such as "Sp". Adding up all the signatures from each fan letter in order creates the word "Spanking." *One letter says Bewbies (As in, Boobies). *In a letter from Verde, it says that the King has been spending too much time in the Princesses castle doing 'Something'. This could allude to something sexual. *Liam refers to the King as a sleaze in a letter. Ferne Main article: ''Princess Ferne/Quotes'' Princess Ferne has many lines which could be interpreted as being suggestive or inappropriate. *Ferne tells the king that she will "Be Gentle", alluding to something sexual. *Ferne mentions meeting Corobo wearing "nothing but a smile." *Ferne mentions wishing to get naked and sunbathe. *Ferne mentions sweat only being sexy after the lights are out. *Ferne can mention wanting to use the My Beard Flying Machine part for the God Mountain quest for something more fun, possibly referring to the practice of BDSM. *When Ferne is scared of the Earthquakes, she asks if she can sleep with the King, an odd word choice. *Ferne makes repeated references to making it worth Corobo's while, or vaguely hinting towards rewarding him, whenever she asks something of the King. *Some citizens will muse that Ferne must have "pent up frustration", suggesting she is frequently horny. Outside the Castle A list of jokes/allusions outside of the castle. * Apricot uses the phrase "Perverts Galore!" with a picture of herself in only a towel for the Hidden Hot Spring Wonder Spot location. *The "Cats" cutscenes seem to hint at something dirty happening within the Princess Manor that the cats are sitting on. More cats appear with each princess. *Citizens will occasionally mention one of the Princesses when talked to. This always results in innuendo. For instance, citizens state that princess Shizuka touches them in "a special way." This is then revealed to be as a result of her using psychic powers to save the citizen from falling into the castle moat. *Animal Hunters sometimes claim their job, hunting, was the first profession ever created, before correcting themselves and saying it's probably the second. This is a reference to the phrase "first ever profession created by man", referring to prostitution. *Savvy Merchants say they run a different kind of business at night, and are oddly one of the few jobs that do not simply go to bed during the nighttime and instead roam the streets. This could be a referring to trading illegal products, framing the Merchants as bootleggers or drug dealers. *In Magical Land, Art piece No. 69 is located behind and between the men and women's cubicles. *The Mounties reveal that the fifth Tenet of the Tall Mountain is that being sexy is good, and that it's "Time to get spoony!" Category:Miscellaneous Category:Writing __NOEDITSECTION__